


Sex Bomb! or, A Bludgeon for the Oblivious

by kernel, unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Multi, Secret Santa, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair might have caught the clue-bus sooner, if the damn thing didn't keep exploding....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bomb! or, A Bludgeon for the Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A fan-vid, not really festive, but created as a Christmas present for the TS comm. Owing to last minute posting issues (shakes fist at Vimeo and You Tube) this will only work as a private post with a password. If prompted, please enter secretsanta14

[Sex Bomb! - A Bludgeon for the Oblivious](http://vimeo.com/115244261) from [unbelievable ann](http://vimeo.com/user26362712) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Once again, that password is secretsanta14


End file.
